In the case of a motorcycle that is cornering, if the wheel brake device at the front wheel is actuated, then a steering torque, which attempts to upright the motorcycle and force it to a greater curve radius, results from the front-wheel braking torque. The reason for the steering torque at the front wheel in response to braking in a curve is the lateral distance between the center of tire contact, which denotes the effective center point of the contact patch, and the vertical axis of the front wheel; the distance becoming greater with increasing inclination angle of the motorcycle. Consequently, the greater the inclined position, the greater the unintentional, generated steering torque becomes during braking.